


Fanning the Flames

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic weekend getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [No Pressure Giles Ficathon](http://scratchingpost1.livejournal.com/235081.html). Situation and/or place: In a cabin and Lounging by a fire, Prompt(s): Laugh and Snow

Title: Fanning the Flames  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Giles  
Summary: A romantic weekend getaway.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, my LJ, No Pressure Giles Ficathon, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) & [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelskuuipo**](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Note: Written for the [No Pressure Giles Ficathon](http://scratchingpost1.livejournal.com/235081.html). Situation and/or place: In a cabin and Lounging by a fire, Prompt(s): Laugh and Snow

Willow sighed softly as her gaze wandered away from the book in her lap. She felt more relaxed and content than she had in a long time. Her eyes drifted to the fire burning in the fireplace and she lost herself in her thoughts as the flames danced before her eyes.

She was sitting on a comfortable leather sofa in the cutest cabin she could imagine. She was bundled up in a turtleneck, sweater and jeans, with the thickest pair of socks she'd ever owned on her feet. Giles was sitting at the other end of sofa similarly attired, lost in his book.

Willow felt warmth from within at the sight of him sitting like that. He looked as relaxed as she felt. There was no impending apocalypse here. No vampires or other demons. There was definitely magick, though.

Giles had surprised Willow with this weekend getaway for their six-month anniversary. Their official anniversary, she mentally added with a smile. Their friends thought that it was only their three-month anniversary, and they were content to let them think so. Those three months that they had alone, before having to face the shock and eventual support had been blissful. This trip felt like that.

Willow had felt like a kid today. Only she was living someone else's childhood, since hers had been much lonelier and with a lot less snow. Giles had woken her in a very grown up way before making her get dressed in the warm clothes he'd bought for her. They'd bundled up in coats and scarves, hats and gloves, and taken a walk through the newly fallen snow around the property. It had been freezing, but the fresh, brisk air had invigorated them.

Giles had thrown the first snowball. He'd looked at her with such boyish glee that Willow had found it hard to be angry with him, despite the snow that was now in her hair and melting down under her coat. She'd tried to retaliate, but he'd had many winters of snow to practice with, where she'd only had one. The snowball fight hadn't lasted long, but it was filled with shrieks of laughter that echoed off the hills behind them.

In the end, they were both red-cheeked and covered in snow, still laughing as they'd stumbled into the warm cabin. They had peeled their outer-garments off in the entryway then raced to the bathroom. Giles filled the large bathtub with hot water while Willow stripped off her remaining clothes. She turned on the jets and settled into the water and Giles undressed and then joined her.

"Penny for them?" Giles asked, interrupting Willow's thoughts.

Willow smiled and looked at Giles. He'd set his book aside and was watching her.

"Just thinking about today. This has been one of the best days of my life," she confessed. Setting her book on the table, she slid along the sofa until she was sitting next to him. "Thank you, Rupert."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer. "You're very welcome, my dear." He kissed the top of her head. "I hadn't been sure that you'd enjoy a winter getaway like this, but Buffy assured me that you would. I'll have to remember to thank her."

"Buffy knew about this?" Willow asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Um, yes. I refused to tell her the exact location, but I did inquire as to whether or not you'd enjoy the cold." He blushed as he added, "She said that you wouldn't mind if I was there to keep you warm."

Snuggling into his side, Willow had to agree. "You're doing a wonderful job of keeping me warm. Then again, maybe that's because I'm wearing so many clothes, or in front of a fire, or maybe it's because of the tea."

Her last word came out as a shriek since Giles had started tickling her the longer she spoke. His fingers were merciless as he targeted every ticklish spot on her body until Willow was a writhing ball of laughter beneath him.

"Stop," she called out as she tried to catch her breath. "You! It's because of you."

"What's because of me?" he asked, slowing his assault, but not withdrawing, hovering over her body.

"I'm warm and happy," Willow said, locking eyes with him. "You make me happy."

The truth of her statement was clear on her face and it took Giles' breath away. Rather than reply, he leaned down and kissed her. Willow moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they reluctantly parted to draw in deep breaths of oxygen, Willow said, "In fact, I think it's too warm in here for all of these clothes," as she began to slide Giles' sweater up his body.

"You know, I do believe that you are right," he said, pulling the sweater over his head after tossing his glasses on the table with his book. The next minute was spent divesting themselves, and each other, of their remaining clothing.

"Do you want to hear one of my fantasies?" Giles asked when he and Willow were lying skin to skin.

"Always," Willow assured him.

Turning his head slightly to gaze into the fireplace, he said, "To make love to you in the firelight."

Willow turned her head to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace. She couldn't contain her grin as she said, "Good thing we've got a roaring fire going and a soft carpet."

Giles returned his eyes to hers. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Rupert," Willow said, running her hands over his back, "it's not like it would be the first time we've made love on the floor."

Giles blushed. "I know. It's just... I feel silly, vocalizing a fantasy."

"There's no reason to," Willow told him. "You've helped me to live out several of mine. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Before he could protest again, Willow slid out from under his body, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it before the fireplace. She laid down and turned to face Giles, holding her hand out in invitation.

Giles was transfixed by the beauty spread out before him. Willow had always been beautiful to him, but the sight of her creamy white flesh and red hair lit by the flames of the fire took his breath away. She was a nymph, a fairy, some ethereal creature come to lead him astray.

"Rupert," she called to him, pulling him from his fanciful thoughts.

"My Willow," he called softly, crawling the short distance to her side.

"Yes, yours," Willow answered, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Willow was filled with a new warmth. She had the heat from the fire on one side of her, Giles' body warmth on the other, and her body was producing its own heat the longer she was touching Giles.

Giles' hand skimmed lightly over Willow's fire-warmed skin, relishing in the additional heat. His fingers barely touched her flesh, afraid of being burned. He had to bite back a groan when his fingers slid easily inside Willow's body, feeling the heat from within and without.

Willow moaned into his mouth, arching her hips to encourage his actions. Giles broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

Willow barely even noticed she was being turned onto her side to face the hearth until she felt Giles' body pressed tightly to her back. His thigh slid between hers, opening her as his fingers were removed from stimulating her. She whimpered at the loss.

She could feel Giles moving behind her, the drag of his erection against her back and buttocks until he positioned himself between her thighs.

"Is this all right?" She heard him whisper in her ear.

Unable to speak with anticipation, all Willow could do was nod her head and raise her leg higher for him.

"I love you," Giles said as he slid home.

"I-I love you, too," Willow said when she could speak again.

Giles' mouth returned to her neck as he licked and kissed her, as if he could sate his body's hunger for her with his mouth. The thought that he was going to give her a hickey flitted through her mind before being lost in sensation.

It was all too much. The heat from the fire set her nerves aflame, the barest touches causing pleasure to rush through her body. Giles' mouth kept time with the unhurried press of his hips, drawing out the pleasure they were both feeling.

"Please," Willow whimpered. "I need more. Less. It's all too much."

She turned her head, reaching back to pull Giles' mouth to hers. She kissed him hungrily as she began to move her body against his. Pressing back into him as he moved within her.

Giles moved the hand that had been resting on her hip over her abdomen, causing the muscles to clench, before dipping down to rub her clit. Just a few firm circles and Willow was calling out his name, clenching around his still-moving cock, encouraging him to come with her. Unable to hold back any longer, Giles let himself go.

They remained locked together for many long minutes, feeling sated and very warm.

Reluctantly, Giles withdrew and rolled onto his back. Willow rolled over and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"That was incredible," she told him, running her fingers over his chest.

"So much better than my fantasies," he told her.

"Reality usually is," Willow informed him, grinning up at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Love," Giles said, running his fingers through Willow's hair.

"The best ever," she agreed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 15, 2007.


End file.
